Zu lieben ist zu fallen
by FantasyGirl1
Summary: Schwer zu beschreiben worum es geht. Also HD, nicht unbedingt Slash. Ach lest einfach selbst! Please R


Titel:                Zu lieben ist zu fallen

Disclaimer:       Alle Charaktere dieser Story gehören J.K.R. ich hab sie mir nur geliehen.

Warnung:        Sad-End!!!! Und Slash D/H (nicht so stark aber immerhin)

Sonstiges:       Die Story ist geschrieben zu dem Lied „My Last Breath" von Evanescence, aber bezieht sich nicht darauf, also wer's dazu hören will kann das, wer nicht: auch gut!

„…" ist gesprochenes und … ist das Zitat aus dem Brief

Ok, jetzt reicht's aber mit meinem Geschwafel. Please R/R

**Zu lieben ist zu fallen**

Harry lief durch die stillen Gänge Hogwarts. Er wusste nicht genau wo er eigentlich hinlief, er wollte einfach weg.   
Weg von der Stille die Eintrat, wenn er einen Raum betrat.   
Weg von den Blicken, die sich schnell abwandten, wenn er sie erwiderte.  
Weg von den zischenden Beleidigungen der Slytherins.  
Und weg von seinen Freunden, die ihn immer auf die falsche Art versuchten aufzubauen.

Seine Füße trugen ihn, ohne dass sein Geist es bemerkte.   
Trugen ihn an einen Ort, von dem er noch nicht wusste, dass er seine Rettung sein würde.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Harry und Hermine saßen in der Bibliothek, als plötzlich Ron zu ihnen gestürzt kam. Er atmete schwer, denn er war wohl den ganzen Weg gerannt und ließ sich von dem erregten Zischen von Madam Pince nicht stören.   
Ron sah abwechselnd zu Harry und Hermine und setzte immer wieder an, um etwas zu sagen, doch unter dem Keuchen gelang es ihm nicht seinen Freunden verständlich zu machen, was er gerade eben erfahren hatte.   
„Setz dich erstmal!" forderte ihn das Mädchen auf.   
Ron ließ sich in den Stuhl neben ihnen fallen und kam langsam wieder zu Atmen, als er sich gefangen hatte, sprudelte er los:  
„Harry! Die Slytherins… es scheint als wollten sie dich killen!"   
„Nichts Neues" grinste dieser ihn an, doch als er sah, dass sein bester Freund nicht lachte, gab er mit einer Handbewegung das Wort wieder an Ron.   
„Nein, diesmal ist es ernst. Es ist nämlich so… also… ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll. Am besten du gehst hoch in unseren Schlafraum und schaust mal auf dein Bett!"

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~~~~~~~

Durch die Stille die ihn umgab hallten seine Schritte, obwohl eigentlich sehr leise, unglaublich laut in den Gängen wieder. Harry wunderte sich einen kurzen Augenblick wieso er noch niemanden getroffen hatte. Doch es war ihm nur Recht, er hätte denjenigen nämlich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer versehen müssen.

Er lief einige Treppen nach oben, hier und da nahm er einen der vielen Geheimgänge und war zum wiederholten Mal froh darüber, dass ihm Fred und George vor einiger Zeit die Karte des Rumtreibers gegeben hatten. Gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich, dass er sie jetzt nicht dabei hatte, denn dann hätte er sehen können, wo Filch, Snape oder sonst wer sich im Augenblick Rumtrieben. 

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wunderte sich, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum keine Slytherins getroffen hatten, wo Ron doch gesagt hatte sie wollten ihn auf alle Fälle tot sehen und ihn im ganzen Schloss suchten. 

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren stürmte Harry nach Oben, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden besten Freunden.   
Auf seinem Bett sah er etwas weißes liegen und als er näher kam erkannte er, dass es ein Brief war. Er nahm ihn und sah sich den Umschlag genauer an, es stand kein Name darauf, langsam öffnete er ihn und zog ein fein und säuberlich beschriebenes Blatt heraus.   
„Ein Brief?!" Es war eigentlich nicht wirklich eine Frage gewesen, sondern eher eine Feststellung, die seine Verwunderung darüber ausdrücken sollte, dass sein bester Freund wegen einem Brief so ein Aufhebens gemacht hatte. „Lies schon!" forderte dieser ihn auf, ganz und gar nicht beeindruckt von der… man möchte fast sagen unfreundlichen Art Harrys'.   
Er ging der Aufforderung nach und lies seinen Blick nun wieder auf das Blatt Papier in seinen Händen schweifen, er las ihn durch und nur langsam konnte die Bedeutung zu ihm durchdringen, einige Sätze oder gar Wörter musste er zweimal lesen um ihre Macht zu erkennen.  
  
_Lieber Harry,_

_na wie geht's? Ach lassen wir den Quatsch, du wirst mir sowieso nicht mehr darauf antworten können.  
Als ich dich heute Morgen sah, da dachte ich mir, dass ich jetzt endlich den Mut hätte dich anzusprechen.   
Dir zu Gestehen wie ich mich fühle.  
Dir zu sagen wie sehr ich dich begehre. _   
_Dir zu zeigen, was du mir bedeutest.  
Dir einfach zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe.  
Ja, ich liebe dich. So sehr dass es weh tut. So sehr, dass ich dich voll und ganz besitzen möchte.  
Aber ich habe längst begriffen, dass du nicht dasselbe fühlst, diese Liebe war aussichtslos. Ich wollte es nur nicht erkennen. Wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Wollte es nicht akzeptieren.   
Aber jetzt habe ich es.  
Jetzt habe ich erkannt, dass es keine Ausrede mehr gibt.  
Ich kann vor meinen Gefühlen nicht mehr flüchten.  
Kann sie nicht mehr verstecken.  
Aber ich will es auch gar nicht mehr. Ich will dass du und alle anderen wissen, dass ich dich liebe. Dass ich dich mehr liebe als ich mir jemals hätte vorstellen können, dass ich es kann.   
Ich habe mich in deine wundervollen, tiefen, grünen Augen verliebt. In deine sinnlichen und vollen Lippen. Deine ungestümen und scheinbar seidenen Haare.  
In einfach alles von dir.  
Und glaub mir, ich habe versucht es zu verdrängen, es zu unterdrücken und ich versuchte sogar es in Hass umzukehren.   
Ich habe es nicht geschafft… und jetzt?  
Ja, was jetzt? Tja, jetzt schenke ich dir das Einzige was dich glücklich machen kann.  
Mein Herz.  
Meine Seele.  
Meinen Tod._

_Zu lieben ist zu fallen.  
Ich liebe dich._

_Draco__ L. Malfoy_

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ende~~~~~~~~~~

Harry schlug seine Hände zusammen und bildete sich für einen kurzen Augenblick ein, dass Papier zwischen seinen Fingern zu spüren, doch schon beim nächsten Schritt war das Gefühl verflogen.

Er stieg noch ein paar weitere Treppen nach Oben und dann ganz plötzlich blieb er stehen, er wusste selber nicht warum, aber seine Hand hob sich wie von selbst und antwortete ihm auf eine Frage, die er nicht gestellt hatte. Er öffnete eine Falltür nah Oben und fand sich auf dem Nordturm wieder.

Er ging an den Rand und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Hier hatte sie damals Norbert verabschiedet. 

Der kühle Wind riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und holte ihn in die kalte Wirklichkeit zurück. Harry sah nach unten, eine Stimme himmlischer als alles was er jemals gehört hatte tauchte aus dem Nichts auf.   
„Spring!" forderte sie ihn auf, doch Harry zögerte. Er fragte sich wie seine Freunde wohl reagieren würden, doch fast sofort als er an sie dachte übermannte ihn ein ungeheuerlicher Brechreiz und er verspürte das Bedürfnis sofort zu springen.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Harry glitt der Brief aus den Fingern und fiel zu Boden, Hermine hob ihn auf und las ihn zusammen mit Ron durch. Als sie fertig waren schlug Hermine die Hand vor den Mund und Ron begann zu lachen, was ihm allerdings einen empörten Blick von Hermine einbrachte.  
Sie setzten sich neben Harry aufs Bett, welcher nicht länger hatte stehen können, und Hermine nahm seine Hand in die ihren.  
„Oh Harry" begann sie, doch ihre Stimme versagte.   
Ron dagegen schien glücklicher als je zuvor und redete erregt los: „Krass eh, dass ist ja… ich kann's gar nicht fassen, ich meine ich wusste ja das es irgendwas mit Malfoy zu tun gehabt haben muss, sonst wären die Slytherins ja nicht so angepisst, aber das er dich liebt? Oh Gott das ist ja unglaublich und gleichzeitig total ekelhaft, wo der jetzt wohl ist? Ich wette der sitzt irgendwo und heult sich die Augen aus."   
„Ron!" fuhr ihn seine beste Freundin an „verstehst du das nicht? Er hat sich umgebracht! _ jetzt schenke ich dir das Einzige was dich glücklich machen kann… Meinen Tod Wie kannst du nur so unsensibel sein?" _sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
Harry legte sich langsam auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen, er wollte einfach nicht mehr denken und irgendwann am nächsten Morgen aufwachen und erkennen, dass er nur geträumt hatte. „Du willst jetzt sicher allein sein, oder?" fragte ihn Hermine und als er nicht reagierte, nahm sie den rothaarigen Jungen an die Hand und zog ihn aus dem Schlafsaal.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~~~~~~~

Ab da hatte er nicht mehr allein irgendwohin gehen können, ohne Gefahrzulaufen verprügelt zu werden und jetzt stand er hier Oben. 

Allein.

Verlassen.

Und vor allem schien es wie eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass er sich letztlich selber und auch noch wegen seinem schlimmsten Feind, abgesehen von Voldemort, umbrachte.

Harry atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und der Winde fuhr ihm durch seine Haare.

Er fühlte sich eigenartiger Weise das erste Mal richtig lebendig.

Dann lies er sich langsam nach vorne kippen und fiel. 

Er fiel scheinbar ewig und als er noch einmal seine Augen öffnete bildete er sich ein, dass Draco unten stand, mit offenen Armen und um ihn aufzufangen.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und Nochmal: Bitte reviewt!  
Ach und bevor ich's vergess: Lest doch auch mal meine anderen Srorys (*werbungmach*), vor allem den Songfic „Outside"  
Also bis irgendwann (hoffentlich) FantasyGirl :D

Und natürlich wünsch ich euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2004!


End file.
